deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Renegade Abyssal Game
Summary This is an IRC game held in the #Exalted channel on Tuesdays, around 18 GMT+1. It is a game of renegade Abyssals. Theme It started out as a mostly-serious Abyssal game by a newbie ST, then transmogrified into Romantic Comedy with Occasional Murder. After that, it went back to being a mostly-serious Abyssal game, with a slightly more experienced ST. Then the faffery struck, turning the game into a drama-laden internal conflict zone with a side order of extreme faffery. Player Characters House-Clearing Harrower: Dusk Caste, played by Erik Mesoy (image, courtesy of CoH) * Likes to brag and smash things. Scarlet Scream That Ushers In Unending Silence: Midnight Caste, played by JammyBoo32 * Emotionally stunted, thick accent. * Killed by a giant crab. Walker of Lost Ways: Daybreak Caste, played by RustyTheBrave * Hates the Realm for cutting his funding. * How long does a Conviction 4 last being in horrible torment without breaking? Stalker of Angry Hearts: Day Caste, played by Serah (image, courtesy of Serah) * Amnesiac, who appears to be confused about the nature of the world. Though literate, she knows almost nothing about the world, save that imparted upon her by the other partymembers. She is somehow acquainted with Warped Mirrors Shattered, though it remains a mystery how. She has a special suit of armour that allows her to become any human, ever, and uses it frequently to make up mocking disguises like clones of her comrades. Her chosen weapon is the Soul Mirror, which eats souls of those it slays to boost the power of the artifact immensely. While appearing to be of normal consitution for a human woman, she can use her dark energies to suffuse herself with eldritch power, thereby increasing her strength. For reasons known only to her, she uses girly names for males, and male names for females, apparently at random - this may be tied to her amnesia, perhaps being unable to remember the names of those she is in contact with. She has nothing against Harrower, really, it's just her. The Lonely Prophet Whose Name Is Too Long: Daybreak Caste, played by Attilla * Knows things, philosophizes, seeks to understand Oblivion. * Missing, last seen in a Denandsor library. The Feral Maze: Eclipse Caste, played by EvilDarkLord * Diplomat and assassin, seeks Solarity. Scarlet Dust Fox, played by xp194 (image, courtesy of Champions Online) * Lunar No Moon Caste, mate of Maze Malevolent Apostle Dreaming Broken Dreams: Daybreak Caste, played by Quod. (image, courtesy of CO?) * Charismatic Necromancer with a complex about his former servetude to the Deathlords. Has his own goals for his life that he will do almost anything to complete. Carrying his massive GrimScythe he sarcastically wanders through live with a slightly morbid sense of humor and an understanding of how people work. Due to his aristocratic upbringing, he enjoys the finer things in life, despite the fact that the renegade lifestyle doesn't offer them very often. * Struck down by Dragon-Blooded in Gem. Herrick: Daybreak Caste, played by Quod. *After being killed while on a mission, a young mercenary found himself given a choice to live again. When he awoke he had the memories of a former Exalted, Apostle, who told him to run and hide from the one who brought him back, giving him directions to a safe place. The son of the head of a Solar cult, and former soldier with a love for stories of the lords his father worshiped, he never expected to be Exalted himself. Though bitter memories of his fathers execution by the dragon-bloods still cause his anger to rise. * Slain by a tribe of nomads in the South. Foe Whitebeard: Full Moon played by Quod. * A bear thing. * Slain by a possessed Stalker outside of Nexus. Traitor to a Just Cause: Daybreak Caste, played by Quod. * Is studying with Harrower how to fight Deathlords. * Went off by himself into the Northern wastes, presumably to die. Too bad Jurgen Kaneko already placed dibs on that powering-up idea. Twice Blind Eye: No Moon, played by Jammy *A young blind woman who can't see the physical world but can see essence. Solar bonded to Harrower and looking for protection from a terrible seekret! See also: Relationship Chartitor The Various Guises of Chejop Kejak Important people the PCs met or heard about. * Ezekiel, Mortal, acquaintance of Walker's from Thorns. Now a courtier in Celeren. * Grandfather to Slaughter, Dusk caste, dead. An old fisherman from a village the party destroyed. Twice slain. * Warped Mirrors Shattered, Midnight caste. Stalker's sister. Last seen dissolving into vapour in Feathers' nega-castle in the Underworld. * The Thaumaturge, Enlightened Mortal. Has a blacksmithing shop in Nexus. Agreed to find an artifact shield for Harrower. * Tallest Oak, ostensibly Heroic Mortal. Octogenarian at least, claims to be a greatly traveled adventurer. Last seen as a ghost in the Underworld, and there are some contradictions about his identity and temporal location. * Red Blossom, Mortal. Tallest Oak's visibly younger wife. Does not like the party. * ???, unknown. Alive, but what life is that? * Orgiastic Fugitive, water-aspect DB. Dead, but went out doing what he loved! * Mysterious Employer, Mortal. Dead. Hired the party to eradicate as many Fair Folk as they can. Killed by Stalker. Twice. * Swordsman on the Pyramid, Fair Folk Cataphract. Extant. Last seen in the near southeast. * ???, Mortal Guild Bureaucrat. Alive. Was about to hire the party. * 'Lavos', Fire-aspected DB. Bisected. Died dueling Stalker. * ???, Chosen of Battles. Reduced to kibble by Harrower. * The Emissary, mysterious silver-masked being who can withstand Solar Melee, alive. Enforces Nexus law. * ???, ghost. Animate, wannabe martial artist. Scarlet will flay him if he doesn't shape up next they meet. * Audo, ghost. Animate, and very flippant to deathknights. User of Five-Dragon Style. * ???, Audo's consort. Animate, also uses Five-Dragon Style. * Kersan, wizard of Rocky Meadow. Alive. Sorcerer and independent researcher. * Council of Five, the rulers of Rocky Meadow. Wizard, Healer, Burgher, Tinker and Bard. * ???, heroic war ghost, undead. Has a really horny helmet, serves the Walker in Darkness. * Garda, flame duck, alive. Summoned by Prophet, and not happy about that. * Reaper of the Unhallowed Crop. Moonshadow caste. Serves Faffles. Last seen commanding an army of deathknights in the North. * Frozen Creek. Servant of the First and Forsaken Lion, associated with Reaper of the Unhallowed Crop. * ???. Mysterious Quest-Giving Stranger from Varsi. Gave Stalker a quest to find the Amulet of Zor. * ???, Wyld Hunt leader, Water aspect. Alive. * ???, Wyld Hunt member, Air aspect. Alive. * ???, Wyld Hunt member, Fire aspect. Alive. * ???, Wyld Hunt member, Earth aspect. Alive. * ???, Wyld Hunt member, Wood aspect. Alive. * Isack, nomadic trader. Traded with the party suspiciously conveniently. Has a seemingly magic cart. * Infiltrator of Oblivion's Depths. Someone who should know about Warped Mirrors Shattered. Serves Mask of Winters as his chief covert operative. Last seen in Mask of Winters' castle, battling the party. * Forgotten Damnation in Perpetuity. A deathknight is Mask of Winters' service with a reputation for trouble. * ???, a cowardly deathknight. Last seen fleeing from the party in Juggernaught's laboratories. * Three Gray Feathers, a Lunar. Presumably alive. Has a vultureman civilization in the South-East. * Returning Coyote, First Age Twilight Solar. Last known to be fighting Mask of Winters near Thorns. * Apostle of the Wastes, Solar. Part of Coyote's circle. * Death Leopard, Solar. Part of Coyote's circle. * Thief of Light, Solar. Part of Coyote's circle. * Hawk of the Southern Skies, Lunar. Part of Coyote's circle. Possibly bonded to Coyote. * /Extended list of Lunars * Mai, an elderly shopkeeper, proprietor of the Sun and Moon. Alive. * Jum, a guard serving House Trasti. Dead. * Arlen, a watchman in Gem. Dead, a ghost previously bound to Apostle. * ???, a tribal chief in the South. Claim to fame: slew a Deathknight. * Seeker, a Solar from the Gem Deliberative. * Disciple, a Solar from the Gem Deliberative. * Nightingale, a Solar from the Gem Deliberative. * Emperor Corsic I. Ghost, extant. Last seen commanding a battle in south-eastern Underworld. * Emperor Taizu. Ghost, extant. Last seen commanding a battle in south-eastern Underworld. * Asparagus Tree Adept, alive. Deranged Lunar. Last seen in his lair in the Bordermarches. * Geen Z. Beeghon, a ghost. Fairly mad. Bound to bring important information for Traitor monthly. * Chan Qiuo Tu, Stalker's father. Alive, in Lookshy. * ???, cryptic deathknight, dead. Committed suicide during a duel with Harrower in the North. * Nevfarin Yan, DB officer in Lookshy. Alive, associated with customs. * Cho, DB officer in Lookshy. Alive, subordinate of Yan. Air-aspect. * Wai-Lee, DB officer in Lookshy. Alive, subordinate of Yan. * Chan Tu Xin, a Lookshyan monk. Unknown location and animation. * Sliough III, an agata. Servant to Scarlet for a year and a day. * Rilia, Sinic and Eundo, agatae. Servants to Scarlet for a year and a day. * Eighty-Eight, an aterrsque. Serves Scarlet for a year and a day. * Infinite Scorn of Life's Abundance, a Dusk caste serving Mask of Winters. Slain by Harrower near Thorns. * Mask of Winters, deathlord. Slain by Harrower. * Greystone, Earth caste. Commanded the Thorns resistance, now administrates Thorns' daily matters. * ???, mortal. Leader in the Thorns resistance. * ???, mortal. Leader in the Thorns resistance. * Aubrelle, Seanach, Braur, Snjolfinn, Brigan, Svenevenie, Cerdulf, Tarkaton, Dorwyth, Traum, Oswethes and Warch. Mortals. Overpromoted guards at Juggernaught. * Razor, Annie. Loyalist Deathknights associated with the Death March. Alive. * Slayer. Loyalist Deathknight associated with the Death March. Missing. * Bulwark, Tater, Helldog, Clause. Loyalist Deathknights associated with the Death March. Dead. * Doom, Atrocity, Errant. Renegade Deathknights associated with the Death March. Presumed alive. * Anura, daughter of Lissa, daughter of Amphi, who studied under the sorcerer Last Light of Day, witch shopkeeper. Presumed mortal. Last seen setting up shop in Thorns. * Last Light of Day, Solar Sorcerer. Lived 150 years ago. Presumed dead. * Laen, olmian ambassador. Essence user of some sort. Last seen in Thorns. * Khan Finan, olmian ruler. God-blooded. Laen's father. * Sunson the Solar, Dawn caste, alive. Formerly the love slave of the Lover Clad in the Raiment of Tears. * Secretary of Nightmares, Moonshadow caste, alive. Chief aide to the Lover. * General Shenyang, Lookshyan DB. Leader of the army on maneuvers near Thorns. Last seen mortally wounded by Stalker, being carried away by allied soldiers. * ???, deathknight. Previously in the service of the Lover. Now being redeemed by Maze. * Teresu Choruzo, heir to the Shogunate. Last seen negotiating peace in Celeren. House Rules * Do not purchase Essence with experience or bonus points. I will improve your Essence rating for free when I see fit. * This game uses the Scroll of Errata 2.5 rules. * Craft is merged to be a single skill. * There is an Abyssal mirror to Essence-Gathering Temper. It is the same, except it works on negative intimacies instead of positive intimacies. * Sorcery and Necromancy charms give one free spell of the appropriate level. * Lunars can learn Labyrinth Circle Necromancy. * Glory to the Most High exists. You need not pay the cost of the Essence bump, it is automatically accessible when using the charm. This should serve as a guideline for similar charms. * The Abyssal Temperance Flaw of Invulnerability is taken to mean the forbiddance of retreat and best attempts at killing offenders. You need not waste all your motes on the next attack. * Taint charms don't cost experience points to take as permanent. The downsides are disadvantage enough. * Deathlords are fixed in the following fashion: They are high-Essence Ghosts, following most normal rules for Ghosts. They have all the Arcanoi they qualify for. They likely know several Celestial, and possibly Terrestrial Martial Arts styles in full. They can learn Spirit charms, but possibly don't have too many of those. They can teach Solar charms they knew in life, but cannot use them. They know all levels of Necromancy, up to Void Circle, and most Necromantic spells. They know Terrestrial Circle Sorcery, and possibly Celestial Circle Sorcery, with a variety of spells, but cannot master the Solar Circle - but they can teach several Solar Circle spells. Their pact with the Neverborn means they respawn when destroyed, but there may be some means of their permanent destruction. * Grimcleavers deal +1 damage compared to their stats in the Scroll of Errata 2.5. Shields have +1 defense compared to their stats in the Scroll of Errata 2.5. How I fixed Exalted? * Ravening Mouth gives Overdrive motes, not attunement motes, to a maximum of five per action. * Players who lose their characters in the line of duty (or gross stupidity) can rejoin with new characters who will have their old characters' experience totals. * Clarification: Spending 3wp to ignore Dread Lord's Demeanor also immunizes against Heart-Stopping Mien. * Lunar Knacks have the same training time as their Charms. * Dematerialization rules as follows. Ignore all contradictory official rules text. When dematerialized, you can fly, you can move through walls (unless they've been made magically solid to dematerialized), you can move through the earth and other very thick obstacles (though at a crawl), you can affect other dematerialized beings as if they were solid, you cannot affect materialized things (unless you have magic for that). Beware, you can only be dematerialized in Creation and the Wyld. All other places do not have a dematerial plane, and all things are necessarily material. * Artifacts do not require esoteric components to craft. Instead, each appropriate esoteric component (as approved by ST) reduces successes needed in the construction phase by 10%, so you still have reason to get some. The Loot Because nobody seems to be tracking that. * Unknown Orichalcum Circlet. Known properties: +4 to MDV pool. Attune 5. Inscription: Scorn of Lethe. Lost with Walker. * Red Jade Daiklave. * Orichalcum Articulated Plate. * Orichalcum Dire Lance. * Artifact workshop (+2 dice for artifacts, +4 dice for mundane objects). Where is your cart now? Does anyone even remember the loot when not looking here? You guys are so totally not a Dungeons and Dragons party. I expected you to raise money by selling these in Nexus. *Soulsteel grand daiklave. *Soulsteel lamellar. *Black jade noble warstrider with integrated Essence cannon *Low First Age Gunzosha powered armor *Jade goremaul *Warstrider-sized jade dire lance *Two unidentified level-5 hearthstones *Two unidentified hearthstones *A mostly broken mechanical horse *Dragon armour (air) *Exceptional Broadhead and Target arrows (+3 damage each) *A map of Thorns and environs *Resources 3 from scamming a merchant *Fivefold harmonic adapter - from Awesome Merchant *Perfect arrows of all kinds, +5 to hit each - from Awesome Merchant Acquired while beating up Mask's goons: *Artifact * wand. +2 on rolls to suppress or counter magic. *Artifact ** club. +2 Charisma. *Artifact * amulet. +4 to lowest dicepool. *Artifact * goggles. Night Vision. *Artifact *** articulated soulsteel plate. *Blessed potion of hallucination. Acquired from beating up Scorn (both may have special powers): *Soulsteel breastplate *Soulsteel grand daiklave Acquired from a witch: *2 potions of exploration (increase user's tracts of land) *Skull that Whispers about Necromancy Acquired from a market: *Scrolls of the following TCS spells: Emerald Countermagic, Open the Spirit Door, Hound of the Five Winds The Plot The session synopses have been moved to: /The Plot